The Daughter
by NeVeRsLeEpSaTnIgHt
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter in America and she's the key to what will happen to the world, depending on wich side she takes. plz read!


_**The Daughter**_

A/N: Hi, you have entered the 'top secret' story domain. Whatever you read in this file MUST not leave this page. Just kidding, tell everyone you want. Anyways before you go on reading this you have to know that the sequal is going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover and if you want to read it I'll be posting it in the crossovers section. But THERE'S NO YU-GI-OH IN THIS ONE. So you can go on reading it. Now, on with the Story.

My Creations- Alan and Amy Eaves and their daughter Cooper Eaves and her talking black cat Minka, Nikki Eaves and her daughter Archer Eaves (Archer and Cooper are cousins), Angel Withla (Cooper and Archer's best friend), Nathaniel (Archer's talking black cat Nathaniel and Minka are brother and sister), Izzy (Archer's Fire-Breathing Underworld Lizard-made it up-), and Bell (Nikki and Archer's Owl) and Beam (Cooper, Alan, and Any's family owl) And the school at the bottom of the ocean

AKA: The Undersea school of Magic And Witchcraft

Otherwise I don't think I own anything...except for the plot! I DO own that! And all the ideas, that's my imagination I'm using, locked up and stored in an underground vault...well not exactly...

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah _ Thoughts

Now, our feature presentation...

NeVeRsLeEpSaTnIgHt's Motion Imagination Computer Presents

_**Chapter One: New News**_

Archer flopped down on the grass next to her porch.

_It feels so good to be home! _Archer thought, closing her eyes. She'd just arrived home a few minutes ago from her underwater school at the very botton of the Atlantic Ocean. Yeah **_School _**at the bottom of the Ocean. It was a huge glass dome and-you don't really care so...

Anyways, Archer sighed. Florida was awesome (A/N: I know I live here) in the summer. The only bad part was all the tourists walking around, lot's of them were pretty cool people but THeY WeRe EVErYWhErE, IT'S LIkE ToURiST InVAsIOn oR SOmEThINg...yeah...

"Hey, Archer!"

Archer looked up to see her cousin, Cooper, running towards her, waving an envelope in the air, her short, newly colored purple hair, ruffling as she ran. "What is it?" Archer asked.

"Happy way-early birthday, I have something you'd kill for." Cooper smirked. "And you're going to love it."

"Really, now?" Archer asked.

"Yep, guess what it is."

"Uh, Geico (sp?) car insurance?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Dragon insurance?"

"Nooooo."

"Um, a howler?"

"And No again." Cooper grinned. "I've got tickets to the Deff Leopard concert in Jacksonville on Friday night."

"You're kidding!"

"No."

"How did you score that!"

"I have my ways."

"OHMIGOD! COOPER YOU ROCK!" Archer yelled hugging Cooper and sending her backwards onto the ground.

"Ow...Arch...Get off...bear hug...too..much...I think...you...crushed...a..rib.." Cooper choked.

"Oh, uh sorry, but OHMIGOD!"

Cooper laughed.

"Yeeeeeaaah, so do you wanna come inside?"

"Sure, where's Aunt Nikki?" Cooper asked.

"Doing something in the attic. I think she said she's looking for some kind of paperwork for the Department."

"Oh, cool."

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#& Meanwhile In Voldemort's Lair #&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"M-m-m-master?" Peter Pettigrew stammered. "We've l-l-lo-located the g-g-girl Archer Eaves...and her mother."

"I thought you told me Nicole was dead." Voldemort hissed.

"W-w-we th-thought s-s-so too s-s-sir, but Nicole managed to get away y-y-y-years ago, she fled back to her original country- America. She's been living there."

"Well, well, well. We can't have that now, can we?" Voldemort asked. "I'll go myself, taking you and some of my other Death Eaters. I'll have Nicole, and my...daughter. Alert Lucious and Beallatrix. We're leaving in the morning."

"Y-y-yes m-m-Master." Wormtail said, bowing himself out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&# Back In America #&&&&&&&&&&&&#

"Hey, Cooper." Nikki said. "Hi Archer. What are you two doing?"

"Mama, I love you a lot." Archer said, smiling at Nikki.

"Uh huh, what do you want?" Nikki replied, raising her eyesbrows.

"Can I go to a Deff Leopard concert with Cooper? Please Mom, you rock." Archer begged.

"Yeah sure, who's driving?"

"We were kind of planning on flying." Archer said.

"Alright, but if something happens I'm sooooo not bailing you guys out of deep crap with the Board of Underage somethin' or other."

"Booyah! Thanks mom!"

"No problemo, Archer." Nikki said rolling her eyes. "I just can't beleive _I _couldn't even get those tickets!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Back In Voldie's Lair &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snape looked around the room.

_Am I hearing things? _he thought. _Did Voldemort just say he had a **daughter**? _

Snape backed even more into the shadows of the corner he was hiding in and apparated, landing in the kitchen of The Order Of The Pheonix.

"What did you find?" he heard some people say from the table. He looked over only seeing Molly, Lupin, Arthur, and Sirius. WAIT A SECOND SIRIUS!

"What the hell how did you get here!" he asked backing away. "Weren't you DEAD!"

"Well, it's good to see you too _Snivellus._" Sirius chuckled. "It's a looooooong story, NeVeRsLeEpSaTnIgHt will tell you in another story...or chapter maybe I don't know yet."

"Alright...whatever...Really freaky but...Anyways.."

"So, Severus, wht did you find out?" Molly asked kindly.

"The Dark Lord has a daughter." Snape said darkly. "And she's in America. She and her mother are in danger."

Molly's face fell. "A daughter! Did you catch her name? Her mother's name!"

"The girl is Archer Eaves, and all I got about her mother was the name Nicole and that the Dark Lord thought she was dead."

"Wait a second!" Sirius cut in. "Did you say Eaves?"

"Yes, Black. Why?" Snape snapped. (A/N: Try saying that five times fast.)

"Because," Sirius replied. "Because...you have to wait until NeVeRsLeEpSaTnIgHt types the next chapter to find out!"

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Sirius didn't really say _that _but maybe it'll keep you coming for the next chapter. I sure as hell hope so. The next chapter will be better, I hope. It'll have a little bit of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Angel and a little more action in it. And it'll be a little-maybe a lot longer, so please review and I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading!


End file.
